Hull Over
by LightDP
Summary: Shuichi No Go !. A crossover fic of GravitationHikaru No Go.
1. Yuki Left V2

Hull Over.

A Gravitation/Hikaru No Go crossover fanfic, brought to you by HikaruShindoTheUke.

Author notes: Both of the animes belong to their respective owner, I only own the idea of merging the two animes.

Chapter I. "Another leave without notice"

It was another, typical day in the daily life of Shuichi Shindou. His gun-crazed manager has just forced him to record another song. Fortunately, Shuichi had prepared for this and just spend most of his time trying to get the lyric and his new song synchronized.

"Very unusual of you to come all prepared, Shuichi..." K-san frowned at Shuichi's readiness. Getting things prepared obviously isn't one of shuichi's traits.

"Ne.. K-san... that's mean..." Shuichi pouted. But he decided not to rant about this as his eyes caught K's finger reaching for the dark 44 Magnum. "I... I'll just get this recorded..." The pink haired boy nodded and grabbed the microphone.

"Good boy..." K smiled and patted Shuichi on the head.Silently, the tall blond manager stand up from his chair. "I'm going to have a meeting with the president... you better keep on working... or else..." K said that out in low, dangerous voice while loading his magnum. Everyone in the recording room developed a rather huge sweatdrop.

Seconds later...

"Seguchi-san ?".

"Ah.. K-san... come in"

Slowly, K opened the door to Tohma's office. As usual, the president of NG studio sit behind the oak desk which symbolize the status. "You called for me ?" K-san asked casually. Perpahs he is the only person in NG studio that does not fear Tohma Seguchi too much.

"Ah.. yes... There's something I need to tell you... please close the door behind you.."

K could swear that he saw his boss stopped smiling and put up a very serious expression. He frowned as he closed the door and takes a seat in front of Tohma's desk. "Do I need to liquidate someone again ?" K lowered his head while his hand rested on the handle of his trusty magnum.

"No no no" Tohma chuckled. "It's my brother in law-".

"I can see where's this headed... Shuichi, isn't it ?".

"Sharp as ever, K-san... Anyway... Something happened...".

Down below Tohma's office...

"OUCH !!!" Shuichi hopped around the room. He accidenly tripped the microphone stand onto his feet. "Itai, itai, itai !!" The pink haired singer was jumping around the room while massaging his feet.

"Does he always careless like this, Nakano-san ?" The keyboardist of Bad Luck, Fujisaki asked.

"Not with music stuffs..." Hiroshi Nakano, the guitarist of Bad Luck replied.

"Bad omen ?"

"Hmm... Probably".

"B...b... BAD OMEN ?!?" Came a scream from none other than Bad Luck's producer, Sakano-san. "Kami sama !!... What's going to happen now ?!?" With that, the man goes into his usual tornado mode.

-BANG !!-

There stood K-san, pointing his smoking magnum at the ceilling and flanked by Tohma. He stopped Sakan-san from the tornado mode

"Shuichi... come here..." K whispered.

"B.. b.. but my feet-".

-Click...- goes the magnum, reloading.

"AH !! HAI !!" Shuichi limped his way toward his manager.

"Seguchi-san wants a word with you..."

"... I thought you're the one who's going to tell him, K-san..." Seguchi, who was standing next to the studio door.

"Well, he IS your brother in law, is it not ?".

"Ne ?.... Yuki ?... what's wrong ?!" Shuichi's eyes bulged instantly.

"Ah... you see, Shindou-kun... Eiri just left Tokyo...-".

"NANI ?!?"

"But he said he will be back in four months..."

"So mean.. Yuki" Shuichi started to sniffle.

So there we go. Eiri Uesugi left his lover again for... well, it isn't the first time for sure, but at least Eiri confirmed that he will return.

"Hmm.... I think we better put the group on day off for awhile... Shuichi plus angst equal bad song..." Said Hiro.

"Hmm.. I could use a br-".

-BANG !!- another bullet zipped between Hiro and Fujisaki.

"No day offs unless I say so..." K-san smiled dangerously.

"Hmm... interesting way to handle them, K-san... but let them have a break" Tohma interjected.

"Hmpf... if you say so, Seguchi-san" K had no other choice but to comply with his boss.

Suddenly Shuichi clung onto K's leg, "I want to see Yuki !". He whined loudly.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go this time, Shindou-kun... Because this time Eiri is going for important business trip, you would have disturb him" Said Tohma softly.

"I... I see....".

"-"

"-"

"-"

One second.... Two seconds.... three seconds...

"WAHHH !! I WANT MY YUKI !!!" Shuichi bawled loudly in the apartment where he had live with his lover Erii Uesugi. He was sitting on the sofa in the living room while hugging his knee. The felt of being alone was already enough to make Shuichi depressed, now he had to deal the next four month without Eiri.

Feeling bored, he turned on the TV and switched the channels continuously, hoping there's something to take his mind off his predicament at the moment. Apparently, that doesn't help much. Watching soap opera is definitely not for Shuichi.

He snapped his fingers and get up from the sofa. "Ah !... I'll stay with Hiro.... demo.... Hiro is busy with his girfriend..." Shuichi pouted then plopped himself down again. "Ah !" He shot up again. "Fujisaki !!.... demo..... Spending days with the boss' newphew is a bad idea..." He sat down again, sulking with all of his might.

Having nothing to do, Shuichi went to his own room (sometime Eiri like to sleep alone) to get some sleep instead. "This is going to be a loooong months..." The boy sighed and sat down on the bed, staring at the pink-toned wall.

Suddenly, his eyes caught a photograph that was taken on the last year christmas eve. Shuichi was in the picture with few other people. A certain person in the photo caught Shuichi's attention. It was a young boy with black hair and blond bangs. Grinning, Shuichi took out his mobile phone and dialled a certain number.

The End of chapter 1.


	2. Invitation

Chapter 2. Invited

Somehow, Shuichi looked more cheerful than before after making the phone call. He immediately took a shower and prepared the guest room in the apartment. Whoever Shuichi was calling earlier was invited to stay in the apartment.

After about an hour, the apartment door bell rang. Shuichi practically skipped toward the door and open it.

And there was a young boy, slightly younger than Shuichi, standing in front of the door. The boy got a distinct blond bangs, contrasted with his black hair.

"Wai !! Hikaru !!" Shuichi pounced the boy.

"NE !! Shu... I... Chi... .." The boy choked for air as Shuichi was hugging him tightly.

"Tee he.. Gomenasai, Hikaru.. come on in..." Shuichi let the boy go.

"Ehheh.. Arigatou..." The boy, Hikaru, skipped into the apartment.

Hikaru Shindo.

He is one of the new young pro Go player in Japan and also a cousin to Shuichi. Hikaru got a special place in his heart for his cousin as Shuichi is the only person that knows who is Sai Fujiwara.

"It has been awhile, Hika" Shuichi smiled at his cousin before turning at random direction. "And how's Sai doing ?".

"Er.. We're both fine really-" Hikaru suddenly flinched.

"Looks like Sai is protesting...".

"Well.. I promised him to play Go this evening..." Hikaru pouted.

"Yuki promised to take me on a date..." Shuichi sighed.

"Absent without notice ?" Hikaru concluded.

"H.. hai... Well.. at least he told me when he's going home...".

Hikaru only shake his head at that. 'How complicated relationship can be...' He thought silently to himself.

'Indeed it is, Hikaru...' Another mental voice echoed in Hikaru's brain. That voice is none other than Sai Fujiwara's. the Go-obsessed spirit.

Eventhough no one can see Sai, Hikaru has told the existance of the spirit to Shuichi. Of course Shuichi found it was just impossible. However, after seeing Hikaru plays Go, which was abnormally good for Hikaru's age, Shuichi finally acknowledged Sai's existance within Hikaru.

"Anyway... how about yourself, Hika ?... Did you manage to found a girlfriend ?" Shuichi suddenly asked.

"Eh ?!". In instant, Hikaru turned beat red and started to fidget around on the spot. "Ehheh... er..."

"Boyfriend ?" Shuichi winked.

Hikaru turned into deeper shade of red. "Ne... Shui.... stop that...."

"Tell me... it's alright... " Shuichi moved closer to his cousin and gave the young boy a gentle pat on the back.

".... Well... I've a crush on a friend.... "

"Touya Akira ? Your rival ?".

"No....".

"Er... That Nase ?".

"No.......".

"Er...um... Isumi-san ?" Shuichi tried to recall all of Hikaru's friends he has met before.

"Too old...".

"That leaves one person..." Shuichi shuddered. "Oochi ?".

"NO WAY !" Hikaru scowled furiously. "It's Waya !"

"Waya... Waya... AH !! Yoshitaka !!" Shuichi beamed.

"H... hai..."

"Well, you made a perfect couple though. He's seme and you're uke" The pink haired singer chuckled.

"H.. How'd you know ?!?" Hikaru gasped with bulging eyes.

"Instinct, Hika... instinct..."

"... Right...".

"Besides... you got rope burn on your wrists... only the uke have them...." Shuichi pointed at Hikaru's wrists.

".... Ne... Shui... stop it..." Hikaru turned red again.

"Aw.. Hikaru's blushing..." Shuichi giggled and nuzzled into his cousin.

Hikaru let out a nervous laugh. "Heh...You're not inviting me to temporarily replace your Yuki, right ?".

"Hikaru... I won't do my own cousin...."

"... Riiight... That's what you say last year before I ended up having sore butt..."

"Er... I need relief that time...".

"At least I know how sex feels like..."

After a while the talks quietted down as the two ran out of topic to talk about. Again, there was a long silence before Hikaru speak up.

"I'm going to play Go with Sai for awhile... Wanna see ?" Hikaru pulled out a rather large wooden board from his bag.

"Hmm... Is it hard to play Go ?" Shuichi asked with curiosity.

"Not really.. once you get the basic" Hikaru smiled and pulled out two plastic containers from his bag. Inside the containers are the black and white go stones.

"Um... teach me ?"

"Are you sure ?... you could get obsessed and die over it-" Hikaru flinched again. Clearly, Sai was throwing tantrum at him.

"Ha ha.. Nah... I'll just play for fun" Shuichi laughed.

"If you say so...." Hikaru set up for the game. He purposely give Shuichi the black piece. "Now... Here's how you play Go...."

So, Hikaru spend the evening explaining Go to his hyper cousin.

The end of chapter 2.


	3. Shuichi No Go 1

Chapter 3. Shuichi No Go

Author Note:

This chapter contains a real Go game of a 28 Kyu versus 1 Dan, which pretty much resembles a beginner and an expert playing the game. The game was played online on Kiseido Go Server (03-16-2004). The player were "TheSaruman" rated 28 Kyu and "Hagen" rated 1 Dan.

---- = Indicates Go move

"---" = indicates speech

'----' = Indicates thought

"Okay... So that's the basic of Go..." Hikaru finally finished explaining the basic rules of Go.

"Er... I'm confused..." Shuichi sweatdropped .

"It's not that hard, Shui... let's play, it's the best way to learn" Hikaru smiled.

"Wait... play properly ?".

"Yup. Don't worry, I'll point out your mistakes"

"Uh... okay... so... I take black ?".

"Hmm.. yea, sure. I'll take white. The komi is..0.5"

"Komi ?" Shuichi frowned.

"Uh.. yea.. Komi's the point given to the white because white plays after black"

"Okay... so... Onegaishimasu...." Shuichi take the container with black stones in it and bowed at Hikaru.

"Onegaishimasu..." Hikaru takes the container with white stones in it and bowed at Shuichi.

Shuichi thought for awhile before finally make his move. 'I should protect the corners... Here goes nothing'. Q-4 

'Interesting move.... Let's see how he handle this...'. "Komoku..." Hikaru narrowed his eyes slightly. R-16 

'Next corner' Shuichi bite his lips as he put down the next stone D-4 .

'He's securing the corner... I'll do the same' Hikaru put down his next move C-16 .

'Er.. where should I move... hmm.. better connect the corners'. K-3 

'Let's test his defense...' Hikaru made a small smile, almost unnoticed. R-6 

'Oh shit... what'd I do.. HELP !!' Shuichi's eyes shifted at incredible speed. He let his instinct took him S-5 

'Shuichi's panicking... Hmm...' Hikaru made an unreadable expression as he put down his next move O-3 

'Darn... I'm in trouble'. Furiously, Shuichi put his move down O-4 .

'Bad respond, Shui....' Hikaru sighed and played along R-3 

'Mehh... I suck...' Shuichi begin to fidget Q-3 

'Good.. let's solidfy and connect...' Hikaru plays R-4 .

'BLOCK !!!' Shuichi screamed mentally and plays R-5 .

'Cut...' Hikaru played along Q-5 

'Good... i can make atari... ' Q-6 

'Not so fast, Shui....' P-5 

'Shit.. I forgot he's an expert....' O-5 

'What is he doing.... ?' Hikaru sweatdropped. P-4 

'Heey... isn't that... atari ?... it is !!' Confidently, Shuichi played along P-3 .

'Atari for atari....' P-6 

'Kami sama... I'm screwed....' Q-7 .

'Not bad.. he's leading by around 53 points... My turn... this should do the trick' Hikaru smiled and put his move down and takes the lead into his favour P-2 .

'WAAAHHH Atari !!' Quickly, Shuichi tried to save his group. Q-2 .

'Useless... those group is dead...' R-2 .

'Man.... I shouldn't have play Go...' P-7 .

It's 25th move and Shuichi is leading by around 10.5 points. However, that won't last for long.

To be continued...


	4. Shuichi No Go 2 conclusion

Shuichi No Go 2.(conclusion)

It's the 100th moves of Shuichi's first Go game against his cousin, Hikaru. and so far, Hikaru is leading by 169.5 points. During the time, Shuichi had tried to invade the upper position of the board, which was easily defended by Hikaru

Hikaru himself has managed to destroy Shuichi's stronghold at the lower right portion of the board, thus making the score difference even bigger.

Shuichi isn't going down without a fight, he keep on trying to reduce the score difference by playing on the spot that Hikaru had neglected during the game. However, a new player's experiment was to no avail against an instict of a pro dan player. Quickly, Hikaru makes short of Shuichi's experiment.

"Heehh.... Makemashita..." Shuichi smiled and bowed toward his cousin.

"Arigatou" Hikaru bowed toward Shuichi too.

The two boys stared at the goban (go board) for awhile.

"So... Shui... what do you think of the game... ?" Hikaru looked at Shuichi

"Hmm... Interesting.. but.... my head hurts..." Shuichi whined.

"Er.. well... yea, you need to concentrate alot in this game...".

"Maybe I should pay more attention....".

"Well... dunno Shui... but one thing for sure..." Hikaru chuckled and knocked on Shuichi's head.

"Ne... what's that for ?!".

"It's echoing, Shui..." Hikaru burst out laughing.

"Ne... that was mean !!" Shuichi leaped and pounced his cousin.

"WAA.. !! SHUICHI !!". Hikaru's eyes bulged instantly.

"Bad Hikaru !!" Shuichi wrestled his cousin and tried to pin the younger boy down.

"Ack ! Stop it Shuichi !!!" Hikaru squealed and tried to squirm away from his cousin.

Shuichi paused for awhile. He looked down at Hikaru, straight into the young boy's eyes. "Now I know Waya likes you, Hikaru... you looked WAY uke..." Shuichi giggled.

"But you're uke TOO !" Hikaru protested.

"But who's on the bottom now ?" Shuichi winked at Hikaru and leaned even closer into the boy.

"... I'll get you for this...." Hikaru pouted.

"Aw.. Hika's pouting..." Shuichi giggled and patted Hikaru on the nose. He leaned even closer against Hikaru until his nose almost touched Hikaru's nose.

Hikaru just gulped at this. He practically froze on the spot and cast his eyes against Shuichi's eyes. "S.. Shui...chi ?"

"Ssh... close your eyes, Hikaru...." Shuichi whispered.

The moment Hikaru closes his eyes, he felt Shuichi's lips against his own lips. The pro Go player didn't even protest, he simply tilted his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying Shuichi's taste on his lips.

"Heehee... Good thing I got this from Yuki..." Shuichi reached for his pocket.

"Condom ?" Hikaru blurted out.

"No... ... it's... well... fits for you" Shuichi grinned as he pulled a handcuffs from his pocket.

".... Why do I have to be the uke all the time ?....".

"Because you're made uke..."

The end of chapter 4

Author notes.

-This is not the end of the fanfic


	5. Shuichi's Challenge V2

Chapter 5. Vacation Cut Short.

"... Morning Shuichi...."

"Zzzz...Huh ?... "

"GOOD MORNING, SHUICHI !!!" Hikaru screamed loudly while sending down a glass of cold water over his sleeping cousin.

In instant Shuichi leaped out from the bed and landed on the floor with a dull THUD. Rubbing his bum, the pink haired singer pulled himself up. "... That was mean, Hikaru....".

"Ehheh... Ne.... not that I want to be mean, but a strange man with a gun told me to do so...." Hikaru laughed nervously and pointed at the door to the bathroom.

On the door, stood a certain tall blonde. "Vacation's cut short, Shuichi... now get dressed before.... you know....". There was a distinct clicking sound of a gun being reloaded.

"AHH !! K-SAN !!!" In less than a second, Shuichi rushed to the bathroom to have a shower.

"Do yourself a favour, young Shindo... do not let Shuichi's lateness infect you..." Mr-K turned and smiled at Hikaru while giving the young Go pro player a light pat on the head.

Of course, K's smiling made Hikaru even more nervous. "H.. hai... um.. mister...".

"The name's K... I'm Shuichi's band manager" Mr K pulled the sledgehammer on his magnum and aimed the gun at the door to the bathroom before letting go a single bullet. Good thing K had equipped his gun with a silencer, otherwise the entire neighbourhood could be alarmed.

"ALMOST FINISHED !!!" Came a shriek from the bathroom.

Hikaru thanked mentally that he had no such scary Go players to be friend with. The only person that scares him during Go plays was Tsubaki-san.

"Say... aren't you a pro Go player, Shindo ?" K turned at the young boy.

"Ah.. Hai... I'm 1 Dan pro..." Hikaru nodded and smiled.

"Good coincidence.... a 1 Dan pro" K boomed out with a laugh, which sends a chill down Hikaru's spines.

"Ah.. K-san... why ?" The young boy shifted nervously.

"I'm playing Go too, you know...not that good, still around 15 Kyu" Mr-K exclaimed proudly.

"Uhhuh...." Hikaru nodded, not exactly liking the conversation.

"I suppose you could teach me how to play Go better ?" Mr K smiled and put the gun against Hikaru's forehead.

There's a rather loud gulp from Hikaru's throat. "Ah... H.. Hai...." THe boy stammered.

"That's good... We can play while Shuichi records his new song" Mr K boomed with laughter.

"-"

"-"

"-"

So there we go, Hikaru Shindou was being dragged into NG Studio for K's playmate (Not that kind of "play", mind you).

"K-san... what's happened ?. I thought we're on day offs..." Shuichi started. He was on the way to NG Studio with Mr. K and Hikaru.

".... Big News, Shuichi..." Mr.K smirked. As in cue, K's dark sunglasses shines.

"Big News ?.... Are we going to have concert soon ?" Shuichi asked curiously.

"Smart boy.... usually you're so thick, Shuichi".

Shuichi just pouted over K's comment.

"Anyway, you... ahem... WE, are going to make the first international tour of Bad Luck". Mr. K said that slowly, letting the word sink into Shuichi's brain.

There was a long pause.

"HONTONI ?!?!" People could swear the car that the three were on jumped as Shuichi screamed in ecstassy

"Whoa !! Heel Shuichi !... " Mr. K shakes his head. Maybe telling him about Bad Luck's first international concert should have been done in the studio.

"W.. W.. When's the conert ?... and where is it ?!" Shuichi suddenly clung onto Mr K's lap.

"... 4 months from now on. First country would be Hong Kong. We'll try it first. If this Hong Kong concert is a success, then we're going to apply for another country"

"Sugoi...." Shuichi trailed away with his own thought.

"I wonder if people in Hong Kong could play Go..." Hikaru mumbled to himself.

'Heh.... two cousins, different ambition, same personalities...' Mr K thought to himself.

"-"

"-"

"-"

"Ha ha... I resign" Mr. K laughed. He was playing Go with Hikaru to determine his strength. It wasn't so bad, K-san managed to hold off Hikaru's invasion and was quite settled with 40 points difference. At least it was better than Shuichi's fare against Hikaru.

"Hmm.. the only thing I can comment was that you're too defensive, K-san. Maybe if you're more offensive, you could have score even bigger" Hikaru explained.

"I see... I was playing it safe" K-san frowned. His eyes were cast onto the goban. (Hikaru brought that goban along).

"Heheh... I thought you're more a gambler's type, K-san" Hikaru smiled.

".... Wipe that smile off your face, boy...." Mr. K pointed his gun at Hikaru again.

"Ah.... Hai..." Hikaru gulped and immediately put the smile down.

".... Thanks for distracting K-san, Hikaru...." Shuichi whispered mentally. However, he was cut short by a bullet that narrowly missed his hair. "I'LL GET TO WORK !!!!" Sweatdropping, Shuichi returned to the recording booth.

"I wonder where Shui got his inspiration from.... K's gun or his own brain ?" Hikaru sweatdropped at the sight.

"... This is what we call a normal, everyday type work in NG Studio..." Came a voice from behind Hikaru.

"Ah... Normal ?"

"Yes.. normal.... Anyway, it has been awhile, Shindo-kun"

"Ah.. hai, Sakano-san" Hikaru turned to look at the man behind him.

"Congratulation on making a Pro" Sakano-san patted Hikaru on the shoulder.

"Thanks" Hikaru grinned at that. "And how've you been doing ?".

"Not bad... you're looking at... 2 Dan Kiseido player !" Sakano-san exclaimed proudly.

"Wha ?! TWO DAN ?!?" Hikaru gasped.

"Yes.... Two Dan.... " Sakano-san smirked.

"Impossible..."

"Do you want a proof, Shindo-kun ?".

"Of course !".

"Well then..." Sakano-san immediately sat against Hikaru, preparing himself to play.

"Onegaishimasu..." Hikaru bowed.

"Onegaishimasu..." Sakano-san adjusts his glasses before he bowed.

"-"

"-"

"-"

"BREAK TIME !!" Mr K boomed, indicating Shuichi and the gang to take a short break.

"Not bad... two songs recorded..." Said Fujisaki while turning off his keyboard.

"Despite Shuichi's loss for Eiri-san, yes... it's good" Hiroshi added.

"That's because I got my cute cousin to accompany me" Shuichi smiled in a genki way.

".... I bet Hikaru-san is more than a cousin to you...." Fujisaki snorted.

"Shuichi's secret boytoy..." Hiro added.

"OI !!!" There was a loud BANG and a bullet zipped, missing Hiro's ear by an inch. Only this time, it was Hikaru who was holding the gun, not K-san.

"Don't toy with my gun !" K-san bonked Hikaru on the head as the man snatched the gun from Hikaru's hand.

"Heh... That's my cousin... Anyway... I'm going to call Yuki" Shuichi reached for his phone.

"-"

"-"

"-"

"Hm .....?"

"LA LI HO !!! YUUUUKIIIIII !!!!".

"Baka..... Are you trying to punch a hole on my eardrum....".

"Ne.. gomenasai Yuki.... I missed you...."

"You don't have to blast my eardrum for it...."

"BUT I MISSED MY YUKIII !!"

".... I missed you too... but not your yelling...."

"Na na na Yuki Yuki... Guess what ?"

"... You're circumsized ?".

"... That was MEAN !".

"Heh.... I guess you haven't...."

"... Anyway... My cousin is here...."

"Ah.. Hikaru... our boytoy..."

"And he taught me how to play Go"

"Baka....Stop straining your brain... you don't even know where to put the stones" (having a monk as father, Yuki surely know a bit about Go).

"Nope.... I know almost anything now" (Shuichi's boasting)

"Is that so ?.... I shall see that when I get back home".

"You're on, Yuki... the winner will be the seme for a night !"

".... Baka.... you've lost already..."

"I don't think so..."

"We shall see... Shuichi... We shall see....".

The End of Chapter 5


	6. Yuki Relearn

Chapter 6. Yuki Re-learn.

San Francisco, America.

It was another business trip for our great romance novelist Eiri Uesugi, or better known as his penname Yuki Eiri.

Eiri's popularity has risen again. His manager has finally exported Eiri's works to America. Within weeks the books published, they scored the best selling hit. Almost every dreamy housewife in America now read Eiri's book.

Following the book success, Eiri's manager now put up publicity, namely book signing and exclusive interview.

At least there are more housewives being turned into human rocket as Eiri touches them (Remember Gravitation OVA ? ;).

"Mister Eiri… That's the twentieth fans you did that…" One of the bodyguards leaned closer toward the novelist behind the desk.

"Don't worry… It was a thing I learnt back home…" Replied Eiri in whisper and goes on with the book signing.

Popularity is nice, but when you're overly popular, it can be excruciating.

After hours of book signing that made Eiri felt that his hand was about to peels away, the author decided to call it a day.

Under the cover of a trusty sunglass, he took a stroll around the area. It was a nice midday, not too cold but not too hot either.

"Some things never changed" Eiri thought as he strolls down on a small park. He used to live in America and has visited few of the major cities back in his youth. "The traffic jam still existed" He looked at a busy road. "The taxi drivers still not speaking English…." He shook his head as he overheard some taxi drivers shouting chain of curses to a stingy passenger. "The black men are still blamed for everything…" He had to wince as he saw few policemen apprehended a black guy suspected carrying illegal firearm, which turned out to be a wallet. "The housewives are getting close…. Eh ?... wait a minute…. Oh shit…" Behind the sunglass, Eiri's eyes bulged as he spotted a row of obsessed housewives running into him.

"YUKI EIRI !" The pack of housewives screamed as they chased the author down the park and into the street.

"Shit shit shit !... I got to find a chinatown !" Eiri ran as fast as he could, avoiding the fans. Fortunately, he found what he's looking for and ran into the Chinatown and quickly blended with the crowd.

"That was close…." Eiri sighed and leaned against a wall.

But…

"HONTO ! YUKI EIRI !" Another scream erupted.

Eiri paled instantly, he did run into a Chinatown, but the place is full of Japanese.

"Someone… help me…." Eiri cringed. He looked at his surrounding as he tried to find a way out of this situation..

Suddenly, he felt that someone grabbed him from behind and pull him into a building.

"The famous Eiri Uesugi… " A person said. The voice is almost similar to Eiri's own voice.

It took Eiri less than a minute to recognize the familiar voice. He turned around on his heel to see the person who just rescued him from the pack of fanatic housewives and fans.

"Well well well. I never thought I would find you here" He smiled in a rather sarcastic way toward the person dressed in a white suit who has just saved him.

"The world is small, Eiri"

"Indeed it was… Seiji…" Eiri lifted a hand and patted the shoulder of the man in front of him.

"Glad you still remember me"

"Of course…"

Seiji, or better known as Ogata Seiji is a cousin to Yuki Eiri. Ogata Seiji was the son of the brother of Eiri's father. Strangely enough, Ogata looked almost like the exact copy of Eiri that they're often mistaken as brothers. It was once thought that Eiri's father made a mistake when taking Tatsuha out of the hospital after birth.

"So… what brings you here, Eiri ?" Ogata asked. He took a cigarette from his pocket and lights it then offered one to his cousin.

"Need you to ask ?" Eiri nodded as he took the cigarette.

"I guess not…. Let's go inside and wait until those fan mobs are gone" Ogata began to took steps into a building.

"Inside ?"

"Yes, this is a go salon I'm visiting. The go players over here are making tournament, pretty big one and they still have enough money to invite few pro players from Japan to attend the tournament"

Suddenly something inside Eiri just clicked at the word 'go'. His brain instantly took him to the conversation he had with his lover.

"Go, eh ?... This might be interesting…" Eiri followed Ogata into the building.

"I never knew you got an interest in go, Eiri" Ogata frowned upon Eiri's remark.

"I never have any interest until yesterday…"

"Oh ?... May I ask why ?"

"Let's say it got something to do with my boyfriend…"

"Interesting…." As if in instinct, Ogata's footsteps lead him and Eiri into a rather large room, which happen to be a go salon.

"I wonder how you walked into this place…" Eiri narrowed his eyes slightly, hints of sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Weren't you saying you were interested in Go ?"

"… Finally, a person with strong memory…At least another one after Seguchi…"

"Ah, your brother in law, how is she… I mean how is he ?"

"To tell you the truth, I still don't know how my sister got him into marrying her"

"Quite ironic, that man deserve a better person"

"Are you saying my sister is horrible"

"Sometime, I do think like that"

"… At least she didn't sleep to get promotion…"

"Eiri, I NEVER sleep with Kuwabara Honinbou" Ogata went wide eyed and quickly sent a death glare toward his cousin.

The author just smirked at that. "Denial is natural, Seiji…"

"…Whatever…" Ogata lead Eiri into a table with a goban readily available on it. "Let's see how you handle Go. The last time I saw you played this game was with your father".

"Indeed… no need for Nigiri, I'll take black" Eiri nodded as he sat down in front of Ogata. He took the goke (the go stones container) containing the black stones.

"Put down few stones for handicap"

"… No. I prefer even game".

"You're so sure of yourself"

"Of course… I don't want you to lose, Seiji" Eiri pulled a tight, sarcastic smirk across his lips.

"Eiri, you're looking at Ogata Seiji, a 9 Dan professional Go player". Now it's Ogata's turn to pull a tight smirk across his face.

"We shall see…". Gracefully, Eiri took a stone from the goke and put it down on upper right star on the board.

"Indeed". Confidently, Ogata replied Eiri's move with a mirror move on the lower left star on the board.

The end of Chapter 6.


End file.
